


И другие подозреваемые…

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [14]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: У шерифа Сэма Чизема новый помощник и новое дело.





	И другие подозреваемые…

Раскаленный как сковородка черный Ford Focus RS, шурша шинами, подкатил к дорожной стеле, обозначающей въезд в город. Название, тщательно прокрашенное по трафарету поверх живописного изображения гор и блестящего в солнечных лучах ручья, было точно таким же, как в желтом бланке назначения, лежавшем на переднем пассажирском сиденье под упаковкой пива.

Роуз Крик.

Джошуа Фарадей нажал на кнопку. Стекло опустилось наполовину. Джо, как звали его друзья, снял солнцезащитные очки, сощурился, разглядывая название городка, затем прицельно плюнул на основание стелы, поднял стекло и нажал на газ. Машина сорвалась с места, взметая фонтаны мелкого щебня, и рванула к центру города.

Плевок с шипением испарялся.

Стояла невыносимая жара.

В этот малоприятный для всех героев нашего рассказа день в тени было не меньше сотни по Фаренгейту. По крайней мере, Гуднайту Робишо казалось именно так.

Он зашел в «Красный дракон», единственный в городе китайский ресторан, сел за столик, достал из принесенного с собой бумажного пакета видавший виды вязаный кардиган и накинул на плечи.

Кондиционер в «Красном драконе» был выкручен на максимум.

Звякнул колокольчик.

Гуднайт поднял глаза и поверх очков посмотрел на вошедшего.

Шериф Сэм Чизем бросил на стол ключи от машины, свежую городскую газету «Красная строка» и сел напротив.

— Что за жара, — вздохнул он, вытирая лоб платком.

— Я смотрел новости, такое пекло будет до пятницы.

— А потом что? Дождь?

— Ой, да как обычно! — Гуднайт театрально махнул рукой и трагически вздохнул. — Что у нас сегодня?

— Двадцать штрафов за парковку. Где, скажи мне, в каком еще городе шериф не может сходить на ланч без того, чтобы не выписать несколько штрафов? Сукин сын Джексон!

— Не всю же жизнь ему быть помощником шерифа, — пожал плечами Гуднайт и пододвинул к себе газету.

— Знаешь, чего я больше всего не выношу после пирсинга, наркоты и чертовых арабов?

— Пидорасов?

— Да, да. После них.

— Евреев.

— Да. Нет. Черт побери, ты понял, что я хочу, чтобы ты сказал.

— Блядских карьеристов, — подал нужную реплику Гуднайт.

— Точно! Уволиться в такую жару, чтобы продвинуть свой белый зад по карьерной лестнице — крайне неблагородно.

Гуднайт сидел, уткнувшись в статью о пожарах, которые бушевали на юге их округа.

— Эй!

— А? Да, ты прав, ужасающее скотство.

— Билли! Ты сегодня здесь?! — крикнул Сэм так, чтобы его услышали на кухне.

— Ты один? — донеслось с кухни в ответ.

Сэм глянул на друга, и Гуднайт, все еще делая вид, что читает, кивнул.

— У тебя тут два клиента! Кофе был бы кстати! — рявкнул Сэм.

— Ну, спасибо, — процедил шепотом Гуднайт и раздраженно откинулся на спинку стула.

Колокольчик снова звякнул.

В ресторан вошел новый посетитель. Чужак, сразу определили Сэм и Гуднайт.

Молодой человек проследовал к барной стойке, сел, не снимая солнцезащитных очков, и надул пузырь жвачки. Пузырь громко лопнул, и посетитель втянул ошметки жвачки в рот.

На звук колокольчика из кухни выглянул Билли и молча уставился на незнакомца.

— Тут пиво подают? — спросил посетитель после затянувшихся гляделок.

Ничего не ответивший Билли зашел за стойку бара и принялся неспешно протирать пивной стакан.

— Где я могу найти шерифа, не подскажешь, дружище? Заезжал в участок, но там заперто, как будто все вымерли. На улице ни души. Что у вас такое? Эбола? — посетитель хохотнул.

— Чума, — хмуро ответил Билли, продолжая натирать стакан.

Имя Гуднайт бывшему полковнику ВВС США Робишо придумала мать.

С юных лет Эвелин Робишо была страстной поклонницей театра. Мечтала о Бродвее, была первой во всех школьных постановках, а потом и в творческом кружке медицинского факультета. Но на Бродвей Эвелин так и не попала. Зато попала в качестве полевой медсестры во Вьетнам во время операции «Джанкшн-Сити». После возвращения в Штаты ей так и не удалось реализовать свою мечту. Однако не в ее правилах было отступать от задуманного, поэтому сыну Эвелин еще до рождения была уготована актерская карьера. Забеременев, она ничего никому не сказала, собрала небольшой чемодан и переехала в Остин, где сняла небольшую квартирку неподалеку от театра «Парамаунт». А чтобы мальчик, когда подрастет, долго не мучился, выбирая себе звучный псевдоним, мать сразу нарекла его Гуднайтом. 

Когда юному Гуди исполнилось семь, Эвелин связала судьбу с Ричардом Эмерсоном, который оказался всем хорош — кудряв как пудель, любил детей, и к тому же был моложе Эвелин на одиннадцать лет. Еще одним неоспоримым преимуществом перед другими соискателями ее руки было то, что Ричард служил дирижером в симфоническом оркестре при театре.

Трудно пришлось Гуди, с младых ногтей отданному на растерзание Мельпомене. Та, вероятно, не раз прикладывала его своей палицей, поскольку юный отпрыск любителей высокого искусства интересовался чем угодно, только не театром, которому по воле матери были посвящены все его факультативные занятия.

К пятнадцати годам Гуднайт окончательно измучился и, к тому же, определился с призванием, пожелав начать военную карьеру. Родители не смогли его остановить, поэтому следующие двадцать лет Гуднайт Робишо провел, стараясь оправдать сыновью непокорность.

Жизнь военного подарила Гуднайту одно ранение и одного лучшего друга. Ранили его в аккурат перед тем, как будущий лучший друг спас ему жизнь. Спустя семь месяцев ему посчастливилось вернуть долг и спасти лучшего друга в ответ. 

Выйдя в отставку, Робишо устроился работать баллистиком в местное отделение полиции.

А когда лучший друг, которого звали Сэм Чизем, позвал Гуднайта работать к себе, в маленький городок в Луизиане, тот сразу согласился. Правда, после вступления в должность Гуднайту пришлось потратить четыре года на повышение квалификации, чтобы успешно совмещать должности эксперта-криминалиста, баллистика и патологоанатома. Но для Гуднайта Робишо, отбившегося от Мельпомены и вернувшегося живым из Ирака, не было ничего невозможного.

— Что у тебя случилось, сынок? — поинтересовался Гуднайт, чтобы отвлечься от газеты и не смотреть на Билли.

Посетитель изволил наконец снять очки и просверлил Гуднайта дружелюбным взглядом.

— У меня все отлично, — чавкая жвачкой, заверил он.

— Тогда тебе не нужен шериф, он очень занят, у него ланч, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Сэм. — Слышал, Билли, у нас ланч. Ты готовил сегодня что-нибудь? Или зашел просто испоганить настроение Хорну?

Билли поставил так и не дождавшийся пива стакан на стойку и неспешно удалился на кухню.

— Все же мне нужен шериф, сэр. Это вы?

— Допустим. А кто интересуется?

— Ваш новый помощник.

Сэм Чизем наконец обернулся.

 

— Симпатичный, — одобрил Гуднайт, — шесть футов два дюйма, двести семьдесят шесть фунтов. Многовато, сынок, по такой жаре тебе будет нелегко. Глаза голубые, волосы русые…

— Рыжие, — скривился Чизем.

— У тебя все рыжие, кроме Билли. Русые, половину зубов он вставил, и не потому что родные были плохи.

— Ага, — новый помощник шерифа весело подмигнул, — бокс, футбол и родео, что может быть лучше для того, чтобы потерять зубы?

— Ты не боксер, сынок, — Гуди оглянулся на бамбуковую занавеску, но та не шелохнулась.

— А тебя не обманешь, — расхохотался парень. — О`кей, я не умею драться! Зато я прекрасно выписываю штрафы, снимаю кошечек с деревьев, и еще у меня отличный почерк.

— Как раз то, что нам нужно! Добро пожаловать в семью, мистер..?

— Фарадей. Впрочем, друзья зовут меня Джо.

 

В зал вышел хмурый Билли и плюхнул перед шерифом тарелку с громадным бургером и картонное ведро с картошкой.

 

Джо встрепенулся:

— Парень, да ты гребаный гений! Бургер такого размера? Да я душу продам и за половину! Правда, душа у меня не очень, говорю как главный пользователь. Может, скажешь, сколько он стоит?

— Два бакса, — Билли повернулся и снова исчез в кухне.

— Да я в раю!

— Документы у тебя есть? — Сэм осмотрел тарелку, достал из ведра несколько кусков картошки и принялся медленно жевать.

— Полно. Вы их жирными руками смотреть будете?

— Нет, так спросил.

— Давай сюда, — Гуди протянул руку и многозначительно повысил голос: — Меня здесь все равно ни кормить, ни поить не будут, пока хозяин не придет.

 

На кухне ухнула сковородка.

 

— Помирились бы, — откусив почти треть бургера, Сэм пришел в самое доброе расположение духа.

— Трудно помириться с тем, с кем не ссорился.

— Прощения попроси, — Джо мечтательно смотрел на дверь кухни, — с парнями, которые так готовят, надо дружить.

Гуди душераздирающе вздохнул.

— Я сам так думаю, парень.

 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Джо одобрительно присвистнул. В зал вбежала молодая женщина, столь же разгневанная, сколь и красивая.

— Мистер Чизем! Боуг не хочет разговаривать со мной без полиции и адвокатов!

— Вот идиот! Я Джо, мисс.

— Нет, он не идиот, он знает жизнь, — Гуди поднял палец, — и миссис Каллен тоже знает.

— Перестаньте паясничать! Я не понимаю, как все вы можете спокойно пить, есть, а Мэтью уже неделю никто не может найти!

— Эмма, дорогая, для вас же лучше, чтобы я и впредь спокойно пил, ел и не работал как можно дольше, — вздохнул Гуди.

— Я не про вас, я про мистера Чизема!

— Не понимаю, мы же вчера с Гуди по вашей просьбе облазили Восточное болото. Хотя если Мэтью, как вы и предполагаете, скормили крокодилам, искать уже некого, — Сэм продолжал спокойно жевать.

— Я не верю, что Мэтью мертв! Он жив, и Боуг точно знает, где он!

— Кто такой Боуг? Что за мерзавец отказывается говорить с такой дамочкой?

— Это что еще за шут?

— Знакомься, Эмма, мой помощник Фарадей.

— Видите? Он меня запомнил, и вы, Эмма, тоже запомните! Я Джо.

— Миссис Каллен, — холодно представилась женщина и повернулась к Гуднайту: — Мэтью всегда говорил о вас как о друге! А вы!

 

Ответить Гуди не успел.

 

— Миссис Каллен, ваш покойный муж был добр ко всяким прощелыгам, — Билли бросил перед Джо тарелку с бургером, — десять минут, и я закрываюсь!

Эмма вспыхнула, развернулась и выбежала из ресторана.

Гуди пожал плечами, снял кардиган, спрятал его в пакет и направился за ней.

 

— Прекрати злиться, Билли, — Сэм вытряхнул остатки картошки себе в карман, — жду тебя в участке через полчаса, парень. А пока держи ключи от жилья бывшего помощника шерифа. Четвертый дом от «Красного дракона», зеленые ставни, не перепутаешь.

Он направился к выходу и у самой двери крикнул вновь скрывшемуся на кухне бармену:

— Не вижу огнетушителя! Штраф пришлю Хорну.

И тоже удалился.

 

— Весело у вас тут.

— Два пятьдесят, — донеслось из-за занавески.

— И недорого. Мне нравится! — Джо бросил монеты на стол, сгреб ключи и приветливо помахал бармену рукой. Тот даже не высунулся в ответ.

 

Джошуа Абрахам Фарадей был одним из лучших агентов ФБР. А хотел быть лучшим. Он вообще любил быть первым во всем, кроме, пожалуй, воздержания, тут Джо пасовал, опасаясь не рассчитать силы, бурлившие в молодом организме примерно лет с шестнадцати. И хотя ему уже исполнилось тридцать пять, он жаждал славы, приключений и подвигов, как в те далекие годы учебы в колледже. Когда в отделении ФБР Нью-Орлеана его начальник упомянул дело некоего Мэтью Каллена, члена партии зеленых, доверенного лица одного из кандидатов в губернаторы Луизианы, пропавшего в какой-то занюханной дыре под названием Роуз Крик, и выложил на стол его фотографию, Джо без колебаний вызвался ехать. Легенда его была проста — у шерифа пошел на повышение помощник, он, Джо, прислан на замену.

Фарадей бросил на кровать портфель с документами, галстук и несессер с зубной щеткой, колодой карт и фотографией ранчо в родной Монтане. Пусть ищут. Все, что не предназначалось для посторонних глаз, было скрыто в сидении его автомобиля, под его, Джо, несравненной задницей.

Он оглядел наведенный легкий беспорядок и, оставшись доволен, направился к выходу.

 

Стоит ли говорить, что Сэм положил дело Каллена в долгий ящик? Формально он работал над ним, но, если уж совсем начистоту, найти труп в их местности было делом непростым. Хотя, как говорили на главной улице города, мы все любили Мэтью, а Сэм особенно. 

Начать с того, что Каллен был демократом. Хлыщ. Дотошная задница, буквоед, а может, и атеист, кто знает. Словом, грехов за Мэтью Калленом водилось множество. 

Эмма вот была местной, родилась здесь, родители ее были приличными людьми, каждое воскресенье — церковь, каждый месяц — городской совет. Девочка росла просто на загляденье. Рыжая, вежливая, с крепким характером. Но Сэм и предположить не мог, что, уехав в колледж, однажды она вернется, чтобы остаться.

Родители Эммы умерли один за другим, оставив дочери в наследство старый дом, который следовало бы продать, да только вот она не прислушалась, несмотря на то, что Сэм написал ей письмо в Сиэтл, где та жила и работала. «Вот и отец твой отдал Богу душу, девочка. Знаю, как горько ты сейчас рыдаешь, но крепись. Он был достойным человеком и очень гордился тобой. Теперь они с твоей матерью смотрят на тебя и радуются. Продавай дом и иди к своей мечте». 

Сэм был твердо убежден: отправляя корреспонденцию, священник, мэр и шериф всегда должны уметь найти правильные слова. На его глазах в Роуз Крик выросло целое поколение детей, а он так и не отучился думать, что в какой-то мере несет за них всех ответственность. 

Несмотря на его совет, Эмма вернулась, да не одна. Она привезла с собой мужа, которого подцепила в Сиэтле. И Сэму тот сразу не понравился. Слишком красивый, слишком вежливый, слишком самоуверенный. 

Вот вышла бы Эмма за Тедди — хороший парень, да, не гений, так зачем ей в Роуз Крик гений? Зато честный, простой и прозрачный, как слеза. Все по нему всегда видно. И как влюблен, и как сердце разбито, и как помрачнел он в последнее время…

Сэм откинулся на спинку кресла и отбросил карандаш, который вертел в пальцах все время, пока думал о Калленах.

— Гуди! — крикнул он так, чтобы было слышно в другом конце коридора — там, где начинались владения Робишо.

На экране компьютера всплыло окошко внутреннего мессенджера полиции.

«Что?» — спросило окошко.

— Где был Тедди семнадцатого? — проорал Сэм.

С минуту окно не менялось, затем там всплыл вложенный файл.

«Мы опрашивали его, — ответило окошко, — прочитай, у меня руки грязные».

— В чем это? Трупов нет! 

«Ты не захочешь знать», — написал Гуди и выключил мессенджер.

Сэм открыл файл допроса. 

Из него следовало, что Тедди видел Мэтью далеко не последним, в ночь «отъезда» Каллена ночевал дома один, свидетелей нет, из города в последующие дни не уезжал.

То и дело Тедди попадался на глаза горожанам, но полностью его алиби на несколько дней после того, как Каллена видели в последний раз, никто подтвердить не мог.

Технически, будь Тедди другим человеком, убить, а после спрятать труп он мог. 

Но Сэм не верил в это. Совсем. И проверять не собирался. Он вообще не собирался искать Мэтью Каллена, потому что ублюдок не подох, как следовало бы, а просто сбежал, оставив Эмму одну. В этом Сэм Чизем был уверен.

 

Джо был не виноват, что на пути к участку ему встретился бар. Обычный бар маленького провинциального городка, куда сходятся все сплетники и стекаются сплетни со всей округи, а нужно упомянуть, что больше сплетен Джо любил только свои кольты — Этель и Марию. И плевать, что все бюро перевели на глоки. Поэтому справедливо рассудив, что шериф подождет, а местное общество — нет, он толкнул дверь в бар.

Внутри было сумрачно, из музыкального автомата мурлыкал Вилли Нельсон, несколько завсегдатаев мирно обедали, а бармен, приятный парень чуть младше Джо, печально тер кристально чистые пивные кружки. Джо удивился. Не этого он ожидал от очага местной культурной жизни.

— Привет! Я Джо Фарадей, новый помощник местного шерифа. Нальешь мне виски, друг?

— Тедди. Виски после двадцати одного.

Столик за спиной Джо душераздирающе вздохнул.

— Да мне, вроде, двадцать один было лет десять назад, Тедди.

— Часа. Распоряжение мэра на время полицейского расследования убийства мистера Каллена.

Последние слова Тедди произнес с явным наслаждением.

— Это не мэр, это Сэм так решил, стал бы кто слушаться старого дурака, — прокомментировали сзади.

— Хорн и Билли не слушаются, но у них нет виски, — тема вызвала живейший отклик у джентльменов за столиком.

— Потому и не слушаются, — вступил в разговор лысый горожанин у стойки, — а то, что мы дома можем напиться, шерифа не смущает.

— Неинтеллигентно напиваться дома! Компания радует! — верзила в красном шейном платке поднял вверх вилку. — И что ты за мужик, если не можешь потерпеть до вечера? Кстати, у нас есть виски!

— А пиво можно?

— Пока Сэм не решил, что оно мешает расследованию.

— Больше всего ему мешает, что никому этот Каллен не сдался, хотя парень был золотой. — Я Хорн, Джек Хорн, — верзила в платке протянул лапищу.

— Вот это да! — обрадовался Джо. — У тебя ресторан, а ты сидишь здесь?

— Я что, идиот, обедать в собственном ресторане? Я там работаю, сынок. — Джек покачал головой, — налей мне еще пива, Тедди. Садись к нам, парень, ты, я вижу, человек простой, не то, что предыдущий помощник, мир его повышению.

Джо подхватил кружку с пивом, пакет соломки, и подсел к компании.

— Я когда с шерифом знакомился, — Джо знал, что лучший способ расположить к себе собеседников — это поделиться информацией, — в ресторан прибежала девушка, красотка, и потребовала у шерифа идти к какому-то Боугу, который не хочет с ней встречаться. Ну не идиот? С такой девушкой не хочет!

Парень за стойкой вздохнул.

Хорн согласился:

— Боуг мог убить. Боуг, он такой мразотный, что мог.

— И Васкес мог, — лысый у стойки решил поделиться своим мнением.

— Васкес, точно он. Бандит, как есть бандит! Ну откуда у мексиканца столько денег, а?

Все одобрительно закивали. Таинственный Васкес, видимо, был в городе личностью знаменитой.

— Мог, — сказал Хорн, — но не мог. Сэм говорит, алиби у него. Он был с Билли.

— А Билли что, не мог? — возмутился лысый, — что, никто не помнит, как он Мэтью виски в лицо выплеснул? Сговорились и убили Мэтью!

— Могли, — решили собеседники.

— Сэм не мог. Он шериф, — не к месту вмешался в интересную беседу Тедди.

— А что шериф — не человек? — взорвался до того молчавший коротышка с бакенбардами, облаченный в белый фартук. — Вы помните, как на митинге Каллен завел речь о равенстве всех перед богом, особенно всяких чернокожих? Сэм тогда побелел от бешенства!

— Нашел где и с кем о равенстве говорить. Но я ставлю на Васкеса, — кудрявый чернокожий парень белозубо улыбнулся, вытянул кепку из кармана, — десять на Васкеса, — и бросил в кепку бумажку.

— Я — на Боуга, — вышел из-за стойки Тедди и положил деньги.

— На Васкеса, — лысый был настроен решительно.

— Васкес бы мог, — поскреб бороду верзила Джек, — я за Билли, хороший он парень!

— А Эмма? Почему никто не ставит на Эмму? Это что, мед, с таким педантом и придирой жить? — возмутился коротышка. — На Васкеса.

— Я поставлю на Боуга, — решил не отрываться от коллектива Джо, — мне какого-то Васкеса жалко.

— Зря, бандит, как есть бандит! Деньги в долг попросишь — дает! — лысый осуждающе покачал головой.

— Он их не считает, — Тедди вернулся за стойку, — но Билли тоже мог.

— И ты, или ты разлюбил Эмму?

Тедди промолчал.

— И правильно, сынок, не признавайся, — Джек одобрительно кивнул, — мы все любили Мэтью.

— Это точно, — отсалютовал стаканом лысый.

— Стойте! — внезапно Джо почувствовал какую-то несправедливость, — а этот, как его? С Чиземом?

— Гуди? Нет, — отрезал Джек, собеседники одобрительно загудели, — Гуди — нет.

 

Джо вышел из бара полностью удовлетворенным. В городке был один человек, который точно не убивал Мэтью Каллена. Вернее, два, вторым был он, Джо Фарадей. Он просто не успел это сделать.

 

Когда Джо добрался до участка, шерифа там уже не было.

Низкое одноэтажное здание полицейского управления Роуз Крик располагалось в самом центре города, на одной улице с отделением банка, отелем «Роуз Крик» и городской библиотекой. 

Джо толкнул дверь в участок и оказался посередине большого зала, стены которого были выкрашены в темно-зеленый цвет. В зале стояло четыре стола, на ближайшем ко входу одиноко возвышался монитор, закрытый пыльной пленкой, остальные столы оставались девственно чистыми — ни единого намека на компьютеры или рабочие документы, даже настольных ламп нет. По периметру зала были расставлены шкафы. Между окнами красовалась огромная доска, чем-то напоминавшая школьную, к ней были пришпилены карты города, округа и штата, пара выцветших плакатов о региональном розыске, объявление о продаже гитары и ударной установки и использованный билет на футбол.

Джо поскреб подбородок, осмотрелся и сдернул пленку с единственного монитора. Под столом нашелся системный блок, провода и даже нужные розетки. Клавиатуры не было.

Кабинет Чизема пустовал, участок будто вымер. Похоже, что их действительно всего трое представителей закона на весь город, что немыслимо, конечно. Пройдя по коридору вглубь здания, он обнаружил запертую дверь склада вещдоков; сейфовую комнату за обитой металлом дверью; запертую клетку, узкую как сортир, и такую же грязную; собственно сортир, к счастью, открытый; и еще одну незапертую дверь. 

Выяснилось, что она вела во второй просторный зал — прозекторскую. В углу у окна стоял разделочный стол, дальше у стены — письменный. За ним, задрав ноги на столешницу и прикрывшись кардиганом, спал Гуднайт Робишо в больших наушниках.

Джо подошел к нему и снял наушники.

Гуднайт дернулся и открыл глаза.

— Нет ничего лучше послеобеденного сна, — сообщил он и потянулся.

— У вас тут всегда так оживленно?

— Сегодня особенно, ты ж приехал, — Гуди спустил ноги на пол и сел, — уже осмотрелся?

— Да, вижу, Роуз Крик — последнее прибежище праведников. У вас и полиция не нужна.

— Да, что есть, то есть. Но паркуются ублюдки, как господь им на душу положит, — вздохнул Гуднайт. 

— А что там случилось с этим Калленом?

Гуднайт поджал губы и поднялся.

— Кофе? — предложил он, включая кофеварку. — Каллен пропал неделю назад, тебе ж говорили. Как по мне — жаль, но для всех так лучше. 

— Может, он и вправду мертвец? — Джо подмигнул и принял из рук Гуднайта кружку с кофе.

— Пока вот тут не лежит, — Гуднайт кивнул на разделочный стол, — никто не мертвец. Понял?

— Понял.

— Но мы ищем, ищем, ты не переживай.

— Отлично. Где мы ищем? Мне бы дело почитать.

— Это ты у босса поинтересуйся, — лучезарно улыбнулся Гуднайт и снова надел наушники, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Только его сегодня уже не будет! — проорал он напоследок.

Джо оскалился в ответной улыбке, поднял большой палец вверх, забрал недопитый кофе и ушел.

Подождав минут пять, Гуднайт запер ящик с делом Мэтью Каллена и написал сообщение Сэму:

«Стручок уже навострился».

Вернувшись к своему компьютеру, Джо вспомнил, что так и не нашел клавиатуру, и подключил к нему свой смартфон.

Войдя в базу, он ввел фамилию «Васкес» и выяснил, что в Роуз Крик всего один такой. Джо записал адрес и решил съездить в гости.

Воздух на болотах был вязкий, будто мед, втянуть его ноздрями удавалось с трудом — так было жарко и влажно. Беспрерывное жужжание мошкары, стрекот, хлюпанье и шорох сливались в один монотонный звук жары. Солнечный свет и не думал отступать, ему даже тень преградой не была — мелкие лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь повисшую листву, жалили через рубашку не хуже пчел. 

Васкес шагнул назад и с трудом удержал равновесие. Дно было скользким, рыбацкие сапоги, достававшие почти до яиц, едва давали почувствовать его поверхность. Васкес вытер лоб и снова посмотрел в окуляр.

Вся хитрость была в сетке.

Она отделяла его от аллигаторов, но не мешала снимать. Он сделал еще несколько кадров — тяжелые, бугристые сонные рептилии позировали просто великолепно. Солнце обрисовывало их контровым светом, накладывая золотой абрис на толстые шкуры.

Васкес закрыл объектив и стал пробираться обратно к автомобилю, где переоделся, спрятал сапоги в чехол и вылил себе за шиворот полбутылки воды.

За всеми этими нехитрыми действиями наблюдал в бинокль Джо, проследивший за Васкесом от его дома до болот.

Болота под Роуз Крик, входившие в Национальный парк, были прекрасны — тут можно было не один труп утилизировать, а похоронить целую конную дивизию.

 

Мануэль Диас Васкес был достойным человеком и гражданином великой страны.

Паоло Геррера был куда менее достойным человеком страны не такой великой. Даже так — Паоло Геррера был отъявленным мерзавцем, главой одного небольшого, но влиятельного мексиканского картеля, известного в том числе и жестокостью их главаря, упомянутого выше Паоло. Люди переходили на шепот, когда говорили о негодяе, и само упоминание молодцев наркобарона заставляло волосы на руках вставать дыбом. Его голову оценивали в полмиллиона долларов, как вдруг, словно гром среди ясного неба, прозвучала новость, что Паоло пошел на сделку с ЦРУ и сдал всех, о ком имел хоть какую-нибудь мало-мальски полезную информацию. А знал Паоло Геррера неприлично много. Сдал и пропал. Его искали немногочисленные уцелевшие после волны арестов члены банд, но без толку. Он исчез. Будто и не было никогда Паоло Герреры.

А вот Мануэль Диас, как мы уже упоминали, был образцовым гражданином. К тому же очень богатым. Как так вышло, не знало даже всевидящее око ЦРУ, но факт оставался фактом: приехавший в Роуз-Крик невесть откуда племянник почившей Айны Васкес, о которой мало кто знал, так как старуха была неразговорчива, заявил права на наследство, покосившийся дом, старого мерина Пепе, и остался в Роуз Крик. Выезжал он из города редко, жизнь вел размеренную, но от репутации типичного бандита почему-то избавиться так и не смог.

 

— Билли, — Васкес вошел в «Красного дракона», кинул шляпу на стойку и взял в руки камеру, висевшую на шее, — смотри, какую цыпочку я снял.

Молчаливо натиравший стаканы Билли кивнул и заглянул в окошко «кэнона».

— Один раз видел. Два года как. Тебе повезло.

— И мне покажи, что, в самом деле горячая штучка?

Васкес обернулся.

Дружелюбно улыбаясь, к ним подошел румяный широкоплечий парень с наглыми голубыми глазами. Васкес таких терпеть не мог, потому что всегда хотел быть таким же веселым, развязным и располагающим к себе с первого взгляда. Но природа-злодейка и пластический хирург совместными усилиями привели Васкеса к диагнозу «бандит», выдаваемому при первом же взгляде на его скромную персону.

Джо проигнорировал злобную ухмылку, заглянул в камеру и довольно расхохотался:

— Болотная древесница! Что? Думаете, раз я тупой помощник шерифа, то не узнаю редкую птичку? А ни хера! Я учился в колледже, на биолога или ботаника… ну, как учился, в футбол играл. Но экзамен сдал!

— Так ты новый помощник шерифа? Сочувствую. У нас ничего не происходит. Ты же выслужиться приехал?

— Как это ничего? — Джо достал пару монет, показал Билли, мол, налей всем, плачу, и вытащил местную газету. — А убийство? Раскрою — и сразу я молодец! Хотя мне не нравится этот парень, какой-то он неприятный, скажи?

Билли сжал челюсти, вытащил из-под стойки бутылку виски и щедро плеснул всем по полстакана.

— Урод, — припечатал портрет Васкес, — не понимаю, что в нем нашла такая девушка, как Эмма.

— Думаю, он врал хорошо. Смазливые уроды горазды лапшу на уши вешать. А бабы, им что надо? Послушать про красивую жизнь, про то, какая она невъебенная, как они будут вместе много работать во благо человечества… плесни еще, хорошо пошла, — Джо потянулся за бумажником, но Билли жестом показал, мол, не нужно, за мой счет. Это был хороший признак. Его пока еще не приняли за своего, но и не гонят, а вполне нормально беседуют.

— В баре у Тедди небось на убийцу ставки делают, — Васкес достал сигару.

— Откуда знаешь, ты же на болоте был?

— Велика загадка. Они вечно на что-то ставят. Ну, и кто лидирует?

— Ты, конечно.

Васкес ухмыльнулся:

— Ну, я мог. Но мне это было не нужно.

— Ты захотел сделать мне приятное, — не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, предположил Билли и вылил в себя содержимое стакана.

— А ты на втором месте.

— Это не Билли, — Васкес пожал плечами, — у него алиби. Мы строили шалаш для наблюдения за птицами.

— На болотах?

— Ну да.

— Вдвоем? — возликовал Джо. — Так ты не только его алиби, ты еще и сообщник! Билли, давай еще!

— Стой, я плачу, — удержал его руку Васкес, — действительно, мы могли вместе его грохнуть.

— В чём ни чести, ни славы, — угрюмо произнес Билли, — и как бы я Эмме в глаза смотрел?

— Лирика! — Джо отсалютовал стаканом и поднес виски ко рту. — Ну а повод-то у тебя был?

— Он у Билли парня увел.

Виски фонтаном окатило стойку.

— Вы чего?! Мы ж на юге!

— Между ними ничего не было, — прошипел Билли.

— Ну и что, — Васкес приобнял Джо за плечи, — никому нельзя, а им можно. Спроси меня, почему?

— Стой, сам угадаю, этот задохлик в бабушкиной кофте — сам по себе божья кара, а наказывать человека, у которого такой дружок, больше, чем он сам себя — бесчеловечно?

Васкес захохотал. Билли нахмурился было, но тоже улыбнулся.

— Потому что в Роуз Крик нет другого полковника ВВС США. Гуди здесь старший по званию. Его любят и уважают. Все.

— Кроме Билли, который сейчас в полнейшей конфронтации, — поправил друга Васкес.

— Слушай, помирись с этим уважаемым человеком, выбрось его кофту, с ним еще можно жить. Ну, в самом деле, с шерифом он же умрет от голода и жажды! — Джо был само милосердие.

— Не, — Васкес оперся локтями о стойку и показал пальцем на бутылку с горькой анисовой настойкой, — налей мне. Билли не чувствует раскаянья Робишо. Вот такой он суровый парень.

— Робишо?

— Нет, наш Билли. Конечно, он мог убить Мэтью Каллена, твое здоровье, гуэро!

В ресторан начали заходить посетители, Билли спрятал виски и принялся законопослушно разливать пиво. Джо махнул новым приятелям рукой и, чуть покачиваясь, направился к выходу, решив немного поразмыслить в тишине и покое уединения. Дойдя до дома, он убедился, что в его отсутствие жильем никто не интересовался, то ли потому, что работали суперпрофессионалы, то ли потому, что Джо никому здесь не был нужен. Это и предстояло выяснить. Вздохнув, он решил, что лежа думается куда эффективнее, растянулся на кровати и тут же уснул, а проснувшись, почувствовал, что в комнате кто-то есть.

Было уже темно. Джо глубоко вдохнул и сжал рукоятку пистолета. 

— А я знал, что ты ко мне придешь! — ухмыльнулся он и потянулся на кровати, не отпуская оружия. — Но вот что так быстро, признаю, не ожидал.

— Надеюсь, что ваше самодовольство, сэр, выросло не на пустом месте, — Эмму Каллен, сидевшую в кресле рядом со шкафом, в темноте не было видно, но запах ее духов Джо отлично запомнил.

— Могу доказать, что не на пустом, — он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

— Мистер Фарадей, мне нужна помощь, а не секс.

— Секс тоже очень важная вещь! Особенно когда воздержание дольше недели.

— Господи, — она вздохнула и поднялась, — вы все, как один, животные! Ты не лучше!

— Погоди! Почему ты пришла сюда, а не в участок? Я сейчас серьезно, — Джо сел на кровати и отложил пистолет, — кто убил твоего мужа, Эмма? Ты знаешь его?

— Знаю!

— Выйдем на улицу, поговорим, — Джо молча обвел комнату рукой, указывая на светильник, верхушку шкафа, под кровать.

— Это не шериф, — Эмма первый раз улыбнулась, — ты же профессионал, а не параноик?

— Не шериф, но мистера Каллена он, по твоим словам, не ищет, и ты приходишь сюда, а не в участок. Кто тогда?

— Я уже говорила. Боуг.

— Откуда знаешь?

Эмма включила настольную лампу. Джо рассматривал ее голые ноги в шлепанцах, джинсовую юбку, рубашку с разными, пришитыми кое-как пуговицами. Эмма не была модной девочкой, за которыми он волочился в крупных городах. Казалось, ей вообще плевать на все, кроме поисков Мэтью.

— Он приехал из Нью-Йорка! — в ее голосе было столько отвращения, что Джо хохотнул.

— Однозначно убийца! Я там был, там все такие!

— Тот, кто хочет защитить бизнес на миллионы долларов, готов и на убийство. Все слышали, как он угрожал Мэтью. Я слышала, и Сэм тоже. Но у Боуга алиби! Фиктивное! И я не могу это проверить.

— Подожди, не части, — Джо достал блокнот, — Боуг строит завод по производству упаковки, это я знаю…

— Ты уже занялся этим? — Эмма принялась нервно закатывать рукава рубашки.

Джо не собирался рассказывать ей хоть что-то, поэтому пожал плечами.

— Мне говорили в баре, сказали, что он богатый сукин сын.

— Все знают, что Боугу была выгодна смерть Мэтью! Он строит свой завод у нас в низине, и никто, кроме Мэтью, не может ему помешать. Этот упырь собрал все экспертизы, все бумаги, получил одобрение штата! Не знаю, кого он подкупил, кому угрожал, но между ним и экологической катастрофой стоял только мой муж! И теперь он пропал! Но Сэм не хочет сложить два и два! И Гуди не собирается мне помогать. Хотя они могут! Я не верю, что Боуг их купил, не хочу верить… — она вздохнула. — Но мне кажется, что они просто закоснели и заржавели в этом городе, забыли, что такое бороться, что такое найти правду, что значит покарать! — она стукнула кулаком по столу, и абажур лампы тревожно закачался.

Разглядывая пылающие гневом глаза Эммы, Джо вдруг подумал, что самый частый процент убийств — бытовые. Мэтью был красавчик, а Эмма очень горячая штучка, и если тот загулял, то слова о каре, которые сейчас так легко слетели с ее хорошеньких губок, могли быть совсем не пустым трепом.

— Сэм опрашивал Боуга в связи с пропажей твоего мужа?

— Да. Тот предоставил алиби. Купленное алиби. Я была у него вчера, просила его дать осмотреть завод, ведь мы с Мэтью всегда работали вместе. Думаешь, он пустил меня на порог? Он не позволил даже подняться на крыльцо! Разве станет так поступать человек, которому нечего скрывать?

— Я понял. Завтра навещу его.

— Пообещай мне, что посадишь его! — Эмма вцепилась в колено Джо.

— Не могу, дорогуша, — Джо поднялся и открыл дверь дома, давая понять, что разговор окончен, — но могу пообещать, что сделаю все возможное в рамках закона.

— Боюсь, как бы тебе закон не закрыл глаза на убийцу, — ответила Эмма, выходя. — Если ты его не поймаешь, я сама им займусь. Мой отец научил меня бороться за справедливость.

Закрывая за Эммой Каллен дверь, Джо гадал, скольких в этом городке уже настигла справедливая кара.

 

В жизни Барда Боуга бывали времена и получше. Скажем, когда он женился на Лей Перри. Или когда женился на Наташе, фамилию которой никогда не мог выговорить.

Но вот когда он с ними разводился, времена всегда были говняными. Хотя и близко не похожими на то дерьмо, в которое он вляпался сейчас.

Бард вздохнул и скормил Шварцу кусок бекона. Шварц зачавкал, и его толстый и прямой как палка хвост радостно забил по ковру. «Таким хвостом и убить недолго», — подумал Бард и загрустил.

Дела его и впрямь были не очень.

Всю жизнь Бард Боуг мечтал создать что-то стоящее, что назовут его именем. Подумывал даже банк открыть, но не задалось. 

Но однажды он вдруг почувствовал, что судьба благоволит ему. На выставке современных технологий в Осаке он познакомился с удивительными людьми. Эти потрясающие японцы представляли новую схему перерабатывающего пластик завода: прорыв в экологической инженерии, безотходное производство, практически не загрязняющее окружающую среду. Технология стоила неприлично дорого, но окупала себя за счет минимальных вложений в производство и безотходности. Никаких выбросов, потребление энергии на уровне экостандартов фермы — мечта, а не завод!

Боуг мучился месяц. За это время немцы купили технологию и построили завод в Восточной Европе. Боуг читал документацию, ездил на производство, нанял экспертов-экологов, защищал разработку на правительственных комиссиях и, наконец, вывел деньги из своего текущего бизнеса и купил у японцев завод.

Он гордился своим детищем.

И собирался построить его неподалеку от Роуз Крик. В детстве, после того, как его мать вышла замуж, он провел там несколько лет. После Нью-Йорка Роуз Крик казался ужасающей душной дырой, задницей скунса, не меньше. Собственно, ею он и являлся.

Затем Бард вырос и вернулся в Нью-Йорк. 

Но когда речь зашла о строительстве завода, он ни минуты не сомневался. Желая стать спасителем убогой дыры, где прошли его юные годы, он купил землю в низине и начал строительство. Новые рабочие места, новые перспективы — так представлял себе будущее своего бизнеса Бард Боуг.

Но однажды на его пороге возник Мэтью Каллен, и все пошло кувырком.

Экологическая служба штата плевать хотела на все решения, кроме своих. Поэтому именно Мэтью Каллену, ведущему специалисту и экоэксперту, предстояло выяснить, не помешает ли завод «Зеленая Мечта» местным экосистемам, включая болотистый заповедник аллигаторов, распростершийся к югу от города. 

Изучив все материалы, познакомившись с японскими разработчиками и опытом немцев в Восточной Европе, Мэтью пришел к выводу, что «Зеленая Мечта» — отличная штука.

Он так и сказал: «Отличную штуку ты затеял, Бард!»

И на следующий день пропал.

Затем к Барду явился Сэм Чизем с этим неприятным типом, как его, Счастливчиком или Везунчиком, Боуг никак не мог запомнить имя криминалиста, который всё что-то вынюхивал и высматривал в особняке Боуга, пока шериф задавал вопросы по списку. Они что, всерьез думали, что Бард пристукнул Каллена и спрятал в бассейне на заднем дворе?

Но, судя по всему, полиция Роуз Крик ничего не думала и думать не желала. Они быстро убрались и оставили Боуга в покое, когда узнали, что он весь вечер был в клубе.

А вот сумасшедшая Каллен оказалась реальной проблемой! Эта упертая сука достала Барда хуже москитов.

 

Звонок в дверь выдернул Барда из размышлений о тяжести своего положения. Шварц пару раз буркнул «вуф» и потрусил к входу.

На крыльце стоял крепкий потный увалень в темных очках. Он жевал жвачку и в целом выглядел как коп.

— Мистер Боуг?

Барт кивнул.

— Меня зовут Джошуа Фарадей, я новый помощник шерифа. Недавно здесь, знакомлюсь со всеми уважаемыми членами местного общества.

Барт пожал протянутую руку и не шелохнулся.

— Жарко у вас тут, — пожаловался помощник шерифа. — Не найдется ли стаканчика чего-нибудь холодненького?

— Чай подойдет? — становилось ясно, что Фарадей никуда с крыльца не испарится.

— Прекрасно! — отозвался тот и протиснулся в дверной проем. — Ух, как у тебя тут свежо! — тон визитера был бесцеремонным.

Барт прекрасно знал, как себя ведут такие люди, и ничему не удивлялся.

— Дженерал Электрик, — пояснил он, не считая нужным вдаваться в детали.

Пройдя в гостиную, стеклянные двери которой вели на задний двор к бассейну, Боуг насыпал в стакан льда и залил чаем. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Джошуа Фарадей стоит у бассейна и деловито снимает ботинки. Его джинсы уже были подвернуты почти до колен.

— Хотите искупаться? — как можно флегматичнее осведомился Барт, выходя к своему незваному гостю.

— Да так, ножки помочу.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывайте.

Фарадей сел на край бассейна и спустил ноги в воду.

— Говорят, ты тут местная знаменитость? — начал пытку он, потягивая чай через трубочку.

— Кто говорит?

— А угадай.

— Эмма Каллен.

— Это ответ на двести баксов, — пародируя интонации ведущего из популярной передачи, произнес Фарадей.

— Да это ни для кого не секрет. Она думает, что я пристукнул ее мужа, и разносит этот бред по всему городу.

— А ты что ответишь?

— У моего адвоката можно спросить, — пожал плечами Барт.

— Слушай, — болтая ногами в воде, примирительно произнес Фарадей, — мне она тоже кажется какой-то трёхнутой. И я читал про твое алиби. Все дело читал. И никак не пойму, почему ты остановил стройку? Уже неделю у тебя простой. Это траур по Мэтью?

Барт почувствовал, как его лицо багровеет. Вот она — боль, о которой так сложно молчать!

— Потому что, блядь, этот урод пропал до того, как дал мне заключение! А он его уже составил! Нужно было только подписать! Все документы в его папке, и они пропали вместе с ним! И где он? Знаешь, почему это не я? — его голос истерически сорвался. — Потому что, блядь, Мэтью Каллен мне нужен живым! Его трупа нет, значит, он признан пропавшим. Его дела никому не переданы, ублюдки просто убрали их с глаз долой. И теперь я жду, меня подвесили за яйца! А оставалась всего-то одна подпись! Поэтому лучше бы он нашелся живым. Иначе я заебусь считать убытки!

Фарадей участливо протянул Боугу бокал с недопитым чаем.

Похоже было, что тот уже давно созрел для истерики, но держался до последнего.

Перед тем как навестить Барта Боуга, Джо поднял всю возможную информацию и узнал одну пикантную деталь — деньги на строительство Барт отжал у своей бывшей жены Натальи Свистоплясовой, ловко смухлевав при разводе. Обретший независимость и финансы Барт Боуг вложил все деньги в свой заводик мечты.

И вдруг его мечта дала сбой. Поневоле заистеришь. 

— А что, по-твоему, с ним стало? — спросил Фарадей, поднимаясь и шлепая по нагретой плитке к лежаку.

— Может быть, его действительно убили, — Боуг потер лоб, — сама Эмма, к примеру. 

— Мотив?

— Она ебанутая.

— Это не мотив, Барт.

— Вижу, ты в городе недавно, — Боуг криво улыбнулся, — выпьешь со мной?

— Прости, старик, я на службе. — Джо обулся и направился к выходу, на секунду остановившись в дверях: — Слушай, ну а если не ты, не его баба и не, черт, этот…

— Васкес?

— Да! Тогда кто?

— Не знаю, — Боуг потер подбородок, — но я видел, как Эмма целовалась с барменом.

Джо присвистнул и высоко поднял брови.

— Не, не китайцем. С Тедди. Найди мне его, Фарадей! Я даже за его труп заплачу!

— Это мой долг, — скромно заметил Джо, натянул шляпу и вышел на улицу.

 

Прошло еще два дня.

Подъехав к участку, шериф вышел из машины и крикнул в окно:

— Пойдем, Гуди, проветримся!

Реакции не последовало.

Сэм Чизем заглянул в комнатку своего единственного эксперта и скривился. Тот по обыкновению трепался по телефону.

— Лесли, лапочка, ну что тебе стоит? Ну, ради всего, что между нами было, ты расскажешь мне про нашего нового вершителя правосудия? Будь я тем, кем ты меня сейчас обзываешь, я бы гнусаво проорал тебе «противный» и швырнул трубку, но нет, голубок, не дождешься. Смотри, не ломайся, а то я наябедничаю моей маме, твоей невестке, какими словами ты крыл ее единственного сыночка и твоего полковника, между прочим! Я тебе не племянник, Лесли, не мечтай. Так. О как? И даже так… Погоди, Сэм, чутье тебя не подвело, да, Лес, слушаю, говори.

Некоторое время Гуди внимательно слушал, хмурился, потом записал на листке несколько цифр и букв и сунул в карман рубашки, а пальцы его забегали по клавиатуре компьютера.

— Спасибо, Лес! Маме и отчиму передавай мою любовь, закончим, и я приеду к ним погостить. Конечно с Сэмом, он тоже передает вам приветы.

Гуди улыбнулся, дал отбой и довольно потер руки.

— Лесли — редкая скотина, но может узнать все и про всех. И как ты верно предположил, два наших героя действительно пересекались. В колледже. Более того, играли в футбол за одну команду. Даже дружили, Лес нашел их однокурсника. Втроем дружили, твой новый помощник, некий Мэтью Клейн, и девица, имя которой нам ничего не скажет, но отношения у них были весьма свободными. Кончилось все банально, если бы девица не забеременела. И тут начинается интересное: ни один, ни второй не были отцами ее ребенка, но Фарадей объявил, что готов жениться, воспитывать и обеспечивать, короче, показал себя неисправимым романтиком, за что его тут же выперли из колледжа. А что сделал Мэтью?

— Как настоящий друг объявил, что Фарадей — гей? — Сэм захохотал, радуясь изумлению друга.

— Откуда ты знаешь?! Совсем нет, некий Мэтью Клейн поступил по-другому. Он заявил, что Джо Фарадей — душитель из Мизулы, и у него есть неопровержимые доказательства его преступной деятельности. И исчез. Куда пропала девица, я не знаю, Фарадея довольно быстро оправдали, так как одно из убийств было совершено в окрестностях Мизулы в тот момент, когда он был в Орегоне, и тому нашлось довольно много свидетелей. После этого парень решил идти в полицию и — ирония судьбы! — стал одним из тех, кто поймал этого душителя.

— А Мэтью Клейн…

— У меня на мониторе. Вместе с нашим новым юным другом.

Сэм обогнул Гуди и задумчиво потер значок, разглядывая университетскую фотографию.

— Тем более нам нужно проветриться. Вдруг мой новый помощник приехал несколько раньше, чем мы его увидели?

 

Джек Хорн сидел на табачной делянке и смотрел в синее-синее небо Луизианы, пытаясь определить, будет ночью давно ожидаемая гроза, или все врут металлические женщины из приемника, который злобный китаец завел на смену его музыкальному аппарату.

Увы, небо было чистым, как рубашка после стирки — ни тучки, ни хотя бы перышка облаков, намекавших на перемену погоды. Значит, табак можно оставить, не накрывая, пусть зеленеет или, скорее, буреет под жаркими лучами солнца.

Делянка стала страстью Джека, когда он, повинуясь странной круговерти жизни, перебрался из Мексики в Луизиану и в очередной раз сорвал большой куш.

«Кто бы представил, — довольно размышлял Джек, — что каких-то семь лет назад я слонялся по трущобам Мехико, лазал по мусорным бакам с другими человеческими отбросами и даже не думал, что жизнь в один прекрасный миг может волшебным образом измениться».

Тот памятный день, вернее, ночь, была такой же удушливо жаркой, как и сегодня. Джек шарил по задворкам ресторанов в надежде найти себе ужин и думал, что удача ему окончательно изменила.

«Что со мной? — скорбел Джек. — Почему господь отверг меня? Почему позволил опуститься в бездну, и как он вознесет меня на пики горние, если состояние мое столь плачевно? Мне бы пятьсот долларов, — вдруг подумал он, — я бы купил себе лодку покрепче, нанялся к искателям кораблей и через год-другой открыл бы ресторан. И уж там на заднем дворе всегда было бы много чего для голодных и забытых богом, уж я бы позаботился».

Размышляя так, Джек вышел на улицу, где под вывеской «Ла Фортуна» стоял господин в дорогом черном костюме и курил толстую сигару.

— Прости, друг, — Джек подошел к нему и стянул с головы засаленную меховую шапку, с которой не расставался со времен китобойного прошлого, — нет ли у тебя пятисот долларов на год? Будь уверен, через год на этом месте я все тебе верну.

Что бы услышали девяносто девять бродяг из ста от девяноста девяти из ста посетителей ресторанов в мире? «Пошел прочь, бездельник!» Да еще и полицию вызвали бы.

Но господин улыбнулся, достал портмоне и отсчитал странному просителю ровно пятьсот долларов. И ушел.

Джек был счастлив. Он действительно купил билет в Буэнос-Айрес и лодку. Он действительно устроился к парочке богатых бездельников проводником, охранником и моряком, но самое прекрасное в этой истории, что бездельники нашли несколько ржавых чугунных ядер, пару пушек и якорь, на котором латинскими буквами была написана странная хрень. Это так вдохновило его новых работодателей, что рядом с местом их находки появился исследовательский корабль, а его зарплата выросла, и через год у Джека было две тысячи долларов и блестящие перспективы на дальнейшую жизнь. Правда смутные, так как сидеть на одном месте ему не хотелось.

И вот, год спустя, он стоял на углу и ждал незнакомого благодетеля, и тот явился.

— Ты самый честный человек, которого я знаю, амиго, — сказал он очень серьезно, — поэтому вот тебе карта, на ней есть место, где мною оставлено много денег, очень много. Ты должен одну часть перепрятать, вторую положить в разные банки под проценты, а на третью купить дом и ресторан в Роуз Крик. И ждать меня. Я буду другим, но ты меня узнаешь.

Сунул Джеку конверт и исчез.

Джек сделал все так, как велел странный незнакомец. И когда в Роуз Крик появился Мануэль Васкес и, стоя на углу около ресторана Джека, прикурил сигару от свернутых в трубочку пятисот долларов, тот его сразу узнал.

И жил бы Джек счастливо и спокойно, если бы не проклятый Каллен, дери его душу скунсы! Закрыть ресторан! Начать докапываться, откуда у Джека взялись деньги! Да кто он такой, я его одной рукой прихлопну, москит проклятый!.. И Джек отправился к Васкесу.

Мануэль внимательно выслушал друга, а общая тайна объединяет даже самых разных людей, и посоветовал Джеку ни о чем не беспокоиться.

Но тот все равно беспокоился.

 

— Понимаешь, — Джек отпил еще из фляжки и посмотрел на Джо, — а как не беспокоиться? Закрыть бизнес? Если он решит накапать на меня налоговикам, кто это потерпит? Я плачу налоги, но они такие большие!

Джо скорбно покачал головой; с последним утверждением он был более чем согласен.

— Кровопийцы, что говорить. А табак нужно прикрыть, гроза будет, слышишь, как мошка притихла? Я точно знаю, я вырос на ферме, где твой брезент?

Они поднялись, Джек направился в сарай за полотном, а Джо подумал, что очень хочет еще раз поговорить с милейшим парнем Мануэлем Васкесом.

 

Всякий, кто решит, что работа шерифа в тихом южном городе — рай на земле, может съесть свою шляпу на завтрак, намазав ее васаби, как это сделал покойный Джефф Пондекстер на конкурсе едоков в Роуз Крик. Умер он, кстати, не из-за съеденной шляпы, а от того, что проспоривший семьдесят долларов Чарли О`Райли снес ему полчерепа топором. Оба они гнили в земле уже года три, и это было последнее убийство в Роуз Крик. Сэм Чизем держал город в крепких руках, и самое тяжелое было не заплесневеть в штрафах, бытовых ссорах, мелких кражах и обеспечении порядка на митингах.

Что и говорить, больше, чем в Роуз Крик, митинги по любому поводу любили только в Плезант Гроув, но там проживало около ста человек, и чем еще заниматься в такой дыре, как не митинговать?

Почти все взрослое население Роуз Крик сейчас собралось на центральной площади около бара Тедди и глазело на Эмму Кален, с трибуны взывавшую к закону и справедливости.

Сэм Чизем слушал ее с непроницаемым лицом — ровно до того момента, пока Эмма не воздела руки к небу и не произнесла:

— Видит бог, я долго терпела, и мое терпение кончилось! Я сама нашла свидетеля, который утверждает, что видел Мэтью вечером того дня, когда он пропал! С Бартом Боугом! Хотя Боуг уверяет обратное! Скажи им, Ред!

— Где же наша новая звезда? Клянусь честью, Ред Харвест ему понравится.

На трибуну поднялся индеец в черной безрукавке, черных джинсах и с черными волосами до пояса, при виде которых лысым жителям Роуз Крик привычно хотелось либо удавиться, либо удавить индейца его же гривой.

— Миссис Каллен ошибается. Я не говорил, что это Боуг, я говорил — мужчина.

Эмма нахмурилась, но промолчала.

Гуди вздохнул:

— Ред, спасибо, но это не тайна. Эмма, Ред меня видел с Мэттом. Я последний, с кем он говорил.

Эмма покраснела, но не успела ничего сказать.

Билли Рокс протиснулся к трибуне, встал перед Эммой и произнес по обыкновению бесстрастно:

— Когда мистер Робишо уходил, Мэтт был еще жив. Я точно знаю, я следил за мистером Робишо.

— Интересно, — прошептал в ухо Гуди невесть откуда взявшийся Фарадей, — когда он соврал? Когда говорил, что строил шалаш с Васкесом во время пропажи Каллена, или сейчас, когда заявил, что следил за тобой?

— Второе, конечно, — Чизем, стоявший чуть впереди, даже не обернулся. — Все, интересное закончилось, сейчас все пойдут в бар Тедди, а мы пока познакомим тебя с вождем.

 

Ред Харвест, работавший директором национального парка Роуз Крик, несмотря на молодость, имел степень доктора биологических наук и, как утверждали местные старожилы, знал в лицо каждого крокодила и пеликана.

— О как! — восхитился Джо. — Стало быть, ты властелин болот?

— И холмов, — индеец кивнул шерифу и Гуднайту, — мы с помощниками осмотрели весь парк, животные чувствуют себя великолепно.

— Фух! Они вне подозрений! Сожрав мистера Каллена, они бы тошнились без остановки… Что вы на меня так смотрите? Он тот еще кусок дерьма, если послушать Боуга и Билли, — Джо довольно потер ладони, — или нет? Тебе, Гуди, он вроде бы нравился?

Робишо вспыхнул, повернулся на каблуках и направился в сторону «Красного дракона».

— Когда в ссоре тигр и лев, скунсу лучше не соваться между ними, — печально тряхнул гривой Ред.

— А Каллен сунулся? — живо заинтересовался Джо, игнорируя обидный намек.

— Это как посмотреть, — индеец кивнул Сэму, повернулся и направился к гнедому жеребцу, привязанному к изгороди.

— А этот индеец что делал там, где миловались твой друг и покойный? — Джо был само дружелюбие.

— Я тоже хотел бы это знать. На сегодня ты свободен, — Сэм махнул рукой, сел в машину и уехал.

 

Джо посмотрел на расходившихся горожан, на тревожно темнеющее небо, на грустную Эмму, стоявшую с подругами у трибуны, и решил было пойти в «Красный дракон» полюбоваться воссоединением любящих сердец, но сзади раздались тяжелые шаги, подошедший остановился у него за спиной и хриплый голос проворковал прямо в ухо:

— Соскучился, гуэро? Соседи нашептали, что ты бродил возле моего дома.

У Джо дрогнули колени и шерсть на загривке поднялась от опалившего кожу дыхания мистера Васкеса.

— По такому парню, как ты, грех не заскучать, когда расследуешь убийство или кражу со взломом, — он широко улыбнулся, повернулся и осмотрел собеседника с головы до ног: — Гроза близко, в пабе поговорим или ты меня в гости позовешь?

Васкес блеснул в ответ фарфоровыми зубами и, сделав приглашающий жест, развернулся и зашагал впереди.

Джо не зря считали одним из самых храбрых людей в бюро Нью-Орлеана. Про него говорили, что если нужно, Фарадей полезет в пасть к крокодилу, и вот сейчас, думал Джо, он к этой пасти близок как никогда.

Шли они молча минут десять, пока не оказались на пороге скромного коттеджа, отличавшегося от остальных домов в Роуз Крик только высотой забора.

— Добро пожаловать, гуапо, проходи, тебе у меня понравится, — и облизнулся, мерзавец.

— С таким, как ты, везде хорошо, — рубашка на спине Джо была мокрой насквозь, и Джо не дал бы стопроцентной гарантии, что это следствие приближающейся грозы.

За забором, как в первый момент показалось Джо, находилась свалка ржавой железной рухляди, но потом, приглядевшись в темноте, он рассмотрел странные фигуры, напоминавшие скелеты доисторических монстров.

— Жутко, гуэро? — голос Васкеса лучился самодовольством, — скупаю старые сельхозмашины и строительную технику, собираю из них динозавров, а затем продаю в парки развлечений. Некоторых хорошо берут, некоторые никому не нужны, а некоторых я сам не продам ни за какие деньги, больно здорово они получились. Я днем пускаю соседских детишек, они любят смотреть на чудовищ.

— А их матери? — ухмыльнулся Джо.

— Ревнуешь, керидо? — Васкес запер ворота и щелкнул выключателем, в доме зажегся свет и над забором замерцала тонкая серебристая проволока. — Нечего здесь по ночам лазить, неровен час, упадет что на голову, а я потом объясняйся перед их родителями. Что смотришь? Все знают, что у меня тут и почему я такой забор выставил.

— Хорошая отговорка, верно? — Джо продолжал улыбаться.

— Не хуже других, — кивнул Васкес, — ну, в дом пойдешь или здесь ночевать собрался?

Слова эти Джо не очень понравились, но он сдержался. В конце концов, чем он рискует? Все видели, как они вместе уходили.

— Да многим я рискую, — громко ответил он себе, — в этой дыре всем насрать, кто с кем ушел. Достаточно, чтобы последний, с кем видели пропавшего, сказал: «Да это не я, что вы! Я ж честный человек!». И ему все поверят. А ты грохнешь меня, как грохнул Мэтью, и не при делах.

Васкес медленно повернулся, отпер дверь и посторонился, хмуро глядя на Фарадея:

— Заходи. Сейчас ливанет.

Джо прошел внутрь. Кухня, две комнаты, третья, спальня, видимо, в мансарде. Чисто, уютно; мерно гудит кондиционер.

— Я не убивал Каллена. Я завязал со всем дерьмом, что было раньше. И я никогда не оглядываюсь, если что-то оставил. Я его предупредил, если еще раз полезет к Джеку, ему придется иметь дело со мной. Он испугался.

Джо засунул руки в карманы и прислонился к косяку:

— Ну и что бы ты сделал?

— Рассказал бы Эмме, что он любит мужиков, — Васкес скрестил руки на груди, — думаешь, чего он с Гуди терся? Душу ему изливал. А тот жалел его, идиот. Не знаю, чем там у них все закончилось. Гуди — он как магнит, ты осторожнее, сначала его недооцениваешь, а потом раз — и ты влип, два — и ты труп, потому что Билли влип раньше и считает Робишо своим.

Помолчав, Васкес вздохнул:

— Садись, гуэро, жрать хочешь?

— Всегда, — Джо с готовностью кивнул, — будто по мне не видно. Но ты говоришь, у Билли алиби.

Васкес зажег конфорку, вытащил сковороду, достал банку фасоли, бекон, помидоры; порезал и вытряс все это на сковороду, посыпав блюдо какими-то умопомрачительно пахнущими травами.

— И все время, пока мы строили шалаш, он рассказывал мне, как хочет убить Мэтта. А когда вернулись, кто-то уже исполнил его мечту.

— А сейчас он покрывает Гуди. Знаешь, что? Вы все мне врете. Кроме Боуга. Зачем, непонятно, но даже Чизем, даже Эмма. Она все прекрасно знает про мужа, но, тем не менее, делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Боится за кого-то? И я думаю, на роль этого кого-то ты подходишь лучше всех.

Васкес усмехнулся и помотал головой.

— Что «нет»? Ну не Тедди же она защищает. Я его видел, он мухи не обидит. Что у тебя было с Эммой?

— Она мне не дала. Наверное, я был не очень настойчив.

— А кто был очень настойчив?

— В городе говорят, что она с Сэмом.

Джо поперхнулся:

— С кем? С этим старым мудаком?!

Васкес нехорошо ухмыльнулся:

— Я, видишь ли, в некоторой степени тоже старый мудак. Но ко мне ты пришел.

Джо неожиданно развеселился: вот же смешной город, где пришел расследовать преступление, а тебе в качестве бонуса секс с главным подозреваемым.

— Что ты несешь? Вот что за хрень ты сейчас несешь? Старый? Я понимаю, что у тебя морда перекроена, но руки-то… Да ты чего? Дебил, право слово. Посмотри на себя, тебе тридцать пять, ну тридцать семь, а ты — «старый», тоже мне! Нет, что ты мудак, я даже не спорю, кто я такой, чтобы спорить с очевидным? Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, кто ты?

— Ну, давай, — Васкес достал тарелки, разложил фасоль и сел за стол. Джо одобрительно втянул носом воздух, кивнул и уселся напротив.

— Ты от кого-то прячешься. Давно прячешься и очень боишься. Даже пластику сделал. Нет, понятно, что в подобной дыре тебя никто искать не будет, таких, как ты, на самом деле прячут в миллионниках; но ты сидишь в этой дыре, значит, ты затаился не только от тех, кто тебя искал, но и от тех, кто тебя спрятал. Я даже знаю, почему — ты очень богатый тип. Очень. Я прав! М-м-м… очень вкусно.

— Продолжай, — Васкес кивнул.

— А про Мэтти ты наврал. Или вы с ним закрутили под носом у жены, или же — кстати, неплохая версия — ты его вообще случайно грохнул. Ну, всяко бывает, подошел к тебе сзади в темноте, закурить там, то да се.

— То да се, говоришь? Не, парень, «то да се» с такими, как я, не случается. А хочешь, я тебе расскажу, кто ты?

— Я — помощник шерифа! — Джо гордо поднял вилку вверх.

— Не, ты федерал. И Каллена ты знал раньше, ну какой еще придурок назовет незнакомого парня «Мэтти»?

— Черт.

— Но это Гуди раскопал, я тут ни при чем. Точнее, я просто к ним в отдел жучок поставил.

— Вот блядь! — восхищенно произнес Фарадей. — И историю с Евой раскопал? Ну, совсем молодец!

— А я о чем толкую! Думаешь, мы все здесь сапоги? Так что главный подозреваемый — ты! Добавки хочешь?

— Конечно, ты отлично готовишь!

— Ешь больше, меня это возбуждает.

— Значит, шериф и Гуди думают, что я приехал пораньше, угрохал Мэтти и явился к ним? Отличная идея, мне было за что.

— Но я не думаю, что ты его убил. Хотя уверен, что ты его нашел.

— Ты прав, — Фарадей вдруг отодвинул тарелку, — я его нашел. И тоже угрожал. А как ты думаешь? Он мне жизнь чуть не сломал. А знаешь, почему? Он решил, что я погублю себя, если женюсь на Еве. И отправился в полицию. Душитель из Мизулы тогда был у всех на слуху, Мэтти обвинил меня в его трех известных преступлениях и уехал, рассудив, что раз доказательств у них не будет, меня отпустят. Но меня вышибли из колледжа. И долго еще пальцем показывали и шептались вслед, даже когда я поймал этого душителя. Я! Конечно, я искал его. Долго искал. Но я его не убивал. Мы поговорили, и я уехал.

— Все так утверждают. Смотри, у тебя был повод убить его?

Фарадей кивнул.

— У Билли был. У Джека — я ему много денег дал, но ресторан с трудом себя окупает, а брать еще Джек не хочет… да ему проще пристукнуть кого, чем заполнить налоговую декларацию.

— И приятнее.

— Точно так.

— У вождя тоже был.

— У индейца?!

— Мэтт считал, что природные парки — зло, что дикая живая природа в заповедниках умирает.

— Вот тупица! — в голосе Джо сквозило искреннее восхищение.

— Сэм его не любил.

— Ты перебарщиваешь.

— Ну, как знать. Если то, что болтают в городе про него и Эмму, правда, то мог.

— И Эмма могла.

— И Тедди. Если правда то, о чем в городе молчат… Что? Тедди симпатичный.

— Так ты тоже по парням?

Васкес хмыкнул:

— Я всем даю шанс. Но не поверишь, никто не хочет быть с таким милым парнем, как я. Взять тебя, ты ко мне тоже притащился не по зову сердца.

— Я сейчас разрыдаюсь от жалости, — Джо кивнул и облизнул пальцы, — а остальные пятьсот человек в городе?

— Ну, если покопаться, у всех что-нибудь найдется. Не против Мэтью, так против Эммы, не против Эммы, так против Сэма, хотя город у нас хороший. Мы друг за друга чужаку пасть порвем.

— А за меня нет.

— Ты, гуэро, чужак. Рассчитывай только на себя.

За тонкой стеной дома что-то оглушительно грохнуло, потом еще и еще. Дождя пока не было, только грозовая канонада и всполохи, то и дело прорезавшие небо. Внезапно погас свет и стало темно, как в погребе, только молнии вспыхивали каждые несколько секунд, и Джо то видел Васкеса, оценивающе смотревшего на него, то переставал различать вообще хоть что-нибудь. Он нащупал пистолет под мышкой, стало чуть-чуть спокойнее. При очередном сполохе Джо увидел, что место Васкеса пустует, и в следующий момент удар в затылок окончательно погрузил его в кромешную тьму.

 

Джо застонал и открыл глаза.

Он лежал на кровати голый, абсолютно голый, даже носков на нем не было, при свете трех семисвечников, распятый, как герои порнофильмов,. По крыше барабанил дождь, издалека доносились раскаты грома, напротив кровати стоял укрепленный на штативе фотоаппарат, на стуле рядом лежали одежда Джо, пистолет и рация.

— Не сильно ударил? — раздался сзади голос, и чьи-то руки положили ему под голову пузырь со льдом. Приятный холодок пробежал по затылку.

— Теряю сноровку, боюсь, шишка будет. Я хотел просто отключить, прости, но ты слишком много обо мне понял, нужно было подстраховаться.

— Что? Что ты собираешься делать?

— Всего несколько фотографий, — Васкес обошел кровать и встал в изножье: — убить тебя по любому безопаснее, но ты мне нравишься. Серьезно, ты достойный человек, у меня рука не поднимется. Поэтому сниму тебя в недвусмысленных ракурсах и оставлю себе лучшие кадры. Просто так, на случай твоего внезапного желания рассказать кому-нибудь про мою перекроенную морду.

— Ты вообще нормальный? Думаешь, пара фоток тебя спасет?

— Ну, не думаю, что твоей матери или сестре будет приятно увидеть…

Джо чуть не задохнулся от злости:

— Не смей даже упоминать моих мать и сестру, сука!

— Договорились.

Васкес обошел кровать, сел рядом с Джо и протянул к нему руку.

Джо побагровел и зачем-то втянул живот. Ну, в самом деле, не хотелось выглядеть на фото подстреленным тюленем.

— Расслабься, гуэро, ты отменно смотришься на красных простынях, а брюхо лучше сгонять в спортзале.

— Тебя не спросил, — огрызнулся Джо, но мышцы отпустил.

— Сочный, словно спелый персик… как я завидую твоей подружке, гуэро!

— Работе, что ли? Ей можно, она меня двадцать четыре часа в сутки имеет, — Фарадей незаметно пошевелил кистями рук — вот мерзавец, на совесть привязал, ничего не сделаешь.

— Мягкий и твердый, прямо жаль видеть все это и не воспользоваться, — Васкес снова облизнулся и положил руку на яйца Джо. Того прошиб пот; он попытался скинуть чужие пальцы, но ничего не получилось, а Васкес, тварь, медленно и нежно принялся оглаживать и щекотать его кожу.

«Твою мать, — думал Джо, кусая губы, — ну вот с хера я такой чувствительный? Все эти блядские эксперименты в прошлом… что он творит, паскуда? И ведь только руками! Слава богу, что только руками!»

— Ты брюхо-то втягивай, не забывай, камера работает.

— Убью падлу… — выдохнул Джо, чувствуя, как член встает, а яйца наливаются, словно два ядра. — Блядь…

За окном несколько раз бабахнуло, градины застучали, как горох в лущильне, Васкес ускорил движения. Джо пытался вывернуться, прекратить издевательства, живот крутила сладкая до спазма судорога, пот заливал грудь, а подлый Васкес еще и в задницу два пальца ввел и принялся медленно, на контрасте с дрочевом, поглаживать анус, протискиваясь все глубже.

В голове внезапно обожгло такой болью, что Джо вскрикнул.

— Что? Что случилось? — голос у Васкеса был странный, как будто он кричал все время, пока возбуждал Джо.

— Голова… — простонал Джо и лишился чувств.

 

Когда он снова открыл глаза, то лежал уже нормально одетый на диване в комнате на первом этаже. Рядом сидел Гуди и что-то колол ему в вену, одновременно зло выговаривая стоявшему чуть поодаль Васкесу.

— Ты же мог его инвалидом сделать! То по голове бьешь, то трахаешь! Господи, ну одна у меня молитва, избавь меня от идиотов, но нет! Чем я заслужил? Джо, ты меня слышишь? Посмотри на меня!

— Он меня не трахал, — прошептал Джо, — меня что, удар хватил?

— Уф… нет, но мог. Завтра сделаем МРТ в больнице. Блядь, два взрослых придурка, чем вы вообще занимались?

Васкес угрюмо молчал.

Джо вздохнул и приподнялся.

— Нет, лежи. Утром будешь бегать, а сейчас отдыхай. Васкеса возьму с собой, чтобы ты не волновался.

— Мне похуй. 

— Сэму не говори, — Васкес вздохнул. — Я мудак. Джо, ты это… ну хотите, скажу, что это я грохнул Каллена.

— Господи, я ведь тебе говорил насчет идиотов, — Гуди вздохнул, распихал шприц и несколько склянок по карманам. — Ты спи, а ты… ну, завтрак ему утром приготовь, что ли.

— Он отравит мой завтрак, — отмахнулся Фарадей, повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. От укола Гуди тянуло в сон и было абсолютно спокойно.

 

Утром, вопреки ожиданиям, Джо чувствовал себя в полном порядке. Шишка на затылке болела, как болит обычная шишка; виноватый Васкес сделал на двоих потрясающий омлет с перцем и по бургеру и от стыда все время прятал глаза. Джо развеселился и сразу после завтрака ушел, не прощаясь. Отправился он, вопреки всякой логике, в «Красного дракона».

Билли уже открылся. Он и Джек Хорн сидели над кипой счетов, и не было в мире несчастнее этих двоих.

— Джо! Как ты вовремя! — искренне обрадовался Джек. — У нас с моим азиатом ничего не выходит, ты посмотри, какой счет за воду пришел! Ну как у нас может быть такой расход воды, мы что, посуду моем, что ли?

Билли возвел глаза к потолку, но промолчал.

— Дай сюда, — Джо взял листок. — Они охренели?! Семьсот девяносто долларов? За месяц? Погоди-ка…Вы что, читать не умеете? Это счет прачечной в Монро, где вы вообще его взяли?!

— Билли! — взревел Джек.

— Ты сам забирал его с почты, — услышав, что счет, на который можно было купить четверть ресторана, выписан не им, Билли моментально успокоился.

— Нет, ну а как я его сграбастал? Как?

Хлопнула дверь.

— Что значит «отдали счета Хорну», с какой стати? — Бартоломью Боуг собственной персоной влетел в ресторан, сунул телефон в карман и снял шляпу: — Духота дикая, сейчас снова ливанет. Джек, гондоны с почты сказали, что мои счета у тебя.

— Слава Господу, создателю нашему и хранителю! Билли, налей доброму самаритянину виски, срал я на приказы Сэма. Какая благая весть!

— Рано для виски, плесни мне пива, Билли. Ну, как продвигается расследование? Чертов Каллен, если он не появится в течение двух суток, я разорен!

— И мне, — кивнул Джо, — и принеси льда, звезданулся затылком о косяк.

— Я в курсе, — опустил черные ресницы Билли и удалился.

 

Снова звякнул колокольчик на входной двери, и в ресторан вошли Сэм Чизем, Робишо и Эмма Каллен.

Сэм обвел всех тяжелым взглядом, скривился, заметив Джо, и совсем посмурнел, увидев Боуга.

— Что бы ни делать, лишь бы не работать, — мрачно отметил он.

— А вас сюда, конечно, привело расследование, — просиял Джо.

— Нет, его притащила Эмма, а меня — он, — Гуди светился от счастья, — господа, славный денек, если не думать, что нас сейчас смоет с лица земли очередным потопом!

— Крокодилы укрылись в болотах, птицы не поют, енот Чизем, сие гордое имя дано ему в твою честь, шериф, схоронился в моем сарае, — ресторан заполнялся, к стойке подошел длинноволосый вождь и приветственно приложил ладонь к груди, — в это время путнику не стоит быть одному в прерии.

— А также в джунглях и на болотах, — удовлетворенно кивнул Гуди. — Что ты хотела, Эмма?

— Сейчас должен подойти Мануэль. Я хотела вам кое-что сказать.

— А я говорил, что это она грохнула Мэтью, — Фарадей радостно потер руки.

Ветер за окнами взвыл, первая порция градин шарахнула в окно, Джо немного забеспокоился, не до конца отдавая себе отчет, почему, но тут в ресторан зашел последний гость, Мануэль Васкес, и встал у противоположного конца стойки, бледный, насколько позволял загар, и виноватый.

— Господа, — начала Эмма, — я вчера долго думала, а потом пошла к Гуди.

Джо по привычке скосил глаза на Билли Рокса, и хоть тот и был как всегда неколебимо спокоен, скулы его на миг сделались чуть острее.

— Он признался, что разговор шел о сомнениях Мэтта в себе. Что Мэтт… в общем, он запутался. И я боюсь, — Эмма набрала в грудь воздуха, — я боюсь, что зря обвиняла вас. Мой муж Мэтью Каллен мог покончить с собой. Я намерена добиваться официального признания вдовой.

— Это еще почему?!

Голос вошедшего Джо узнал бы из тысячи. Он медленно повернулся. В прямоугольнике двери стоял Мэтью Каллен.

 

Мгновение в ресторане было так тихо, что казалось, даже гроза замолчала из уважения к чужому изумлению, но спустя пару секунд загрохотал гром, и одновременно Барт Боуг воздел кулаки к небу и взвыл:

— Ты где был, сукин ты сын?! Ты чуть не разорил меня!

Сэм отмер и сумел перехватить ринувшегося на Мэтью Боуга, Эмма ахнула и, не удержавшись, бросила взгляд в сторону, но, к немалому удивлению Джо, не на Сэма, а на индейца со смоляной гривой. Гуди решительно шагнул к Билли и положил руку ему на плечо, Джек Хорн смачно плюнул на пол собственного ресторана, нахлобучил свой медвежий треух и решительно вышел в дождь, а Васкес… Васкес смотрел на него так грустно, что Джо на мгновение стало жалко презренного бандита, но он решил, что не отличница, чтобы таять при виде плохих мальчишек. Он вообще-то агент ФБР, и раз Мэтью нашелся, то… все? Все! Ему можно собирать вещи и уезжать из этой дыры обратно в Нью-Орлеан.

Мэтью окружили, он что-то говорил про неожиданный вызов к кандидату, или к помощнику кандидата, и что, находясь там, он заболел, или потерял телефон, или совесть потерял… в общем, нес пургу, на взгляд Джо, совершенно недостойную его слушателей. Эмма утирала слезы, Гуди с Билли куда-то пропали, и Джо окончательно решил, что с него хватит.

Гроза кончилась. Он заехал в коттедж, собрал вещи, сел в свой «форд» и, подумав, решил, что без прощального письма нарушит все законы гостеприимства. Нацарапав на листке записку, он подъехал к участку и всунул ее в дверь.

«Шериф и Гуди.

Будете в Нью-Орлеане — заходите в бюро. Ваш Джо».

Сбежал со ступенек; почувствовав какое-то странное жжение в груди, огляделся и понял, что ему не хочется отсюда уезжать. За несколько дней он успел привязаться к маленькому городку и его жителям, которые выбрали Роуз Крик в качестве тихой бухты среди невзгод житейского моря.

Джо вздохнул, медленно вырулил на главную улицу и по ней выехал из города. Остались позади виноградники, дорога петляла, то прячась под сенью леса, то извиваясь среди полей, то разрезая надвое крошечные городки; и чем дальше уезжал Джо, тем настойчивей свербело в душе ощущение, что его мысли остались в небольшом городе, похожем на то место на севере, в Монтане, где он когда-то родился. «Или же, — вдруг прямо спросил он себя, — ему просто хочется еще раз попасть в такие умелые руки бандита с перекроенной рожей?»

Джо с досадой стукнул по рулю и попытался отвлечься. Проехав половину пути, он остановился в придорожной забегаловке, вытащил телефон и, увидев голосовое сообщение с незнакомого номера, включил запись.

Полковник ВВС США в отставке Гуднайт Робишо даже не пытался сдержать истерический смех:

— Джо, сынок, надеюсь, ты недалеко уехал? Кто-то убил Мэтью Каллена…


End file.
